So Long Summer
by JulesTaylor
Summary: Schools out for summer in Dillion. Julie goes out for the night with Lois. Eric and Tami receive a phone call that will change their lives forever. Will this destroy the Taylor family forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever FanFic. I have had this idea swimming in my head for awhile. I appreciate any ideas, thoughts, criticism; good bad or indifferent.**

**Chapter 1**

**Julie's POV**

It's Friday night in Dillion and school had just let out for summer. I'm officially a junior in high school and I cannot wait to see what life has in store for my next. I can feel nothing but good things coming my way. I'm in my room getting ready to go out with Lois tonight. Hanging out with Lois usually consist of going out to parties and alcohol, lots of alcohol. I'm really not into the whole partying scene after I got drunk and got Tim kicked out. I told my parents that we're just going to grab some dine and catch a movie. They always buy that lie. I look over at the clock and see that it's 7:15.

_'Crap Lois will be here in 15 minutes' _

Quickly putting on a skirt, sandals and slip on a hoodie to cover up my cleavage bearing blouse I leave my room and head down the hall to the living room. I find my mom curled up against my dad's chest with Gracie asleep in her arms. This is the one thing I miss the most. I miss being my parent's little girl. Gracie has only been in the family for ten months and I still find it difficult to accept her into the family. I stand here watching them for a few minutes imagining what things would be like without her. I shake the awful thoughts out of my head and walk into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I can feel my mother's eyes gravitating my direction.

"Hey babe. I want you home by eleven, okay?"

I roll my eyes and snap back at her. "You know its summer right?"

My mom looks to my dad for his input but he purposely continues to stare at the TV to avoid the conversation. I can hear her sigh and turn back towards me. "I am well aware of that Jules."

All I can do is bite my tongue before the harsh words slip out of my mouth. _'Fuck you mom!' _I absolutely hate it when she talks to me like a fucking child. "Then why can't I be home at twelve?" Her head quickly whips back my direction giving me the 'don't even go there' look. I can tell that she's not happen and definitely not in the mood to argue.

"What did I say Julie? I want you home at eleven. End of discussion."

I hear a honk from outside. Finally Lois is here to rescue me. I scurry to the table to grab my purse and head for the front door. _'For fucks sake what took her so long?' _

"I mean it Jules. You best be home by eleven!" she shouts at me.

* * *

Walking towards Lois's car all I can do is curse my mother in my head. Why can't I stay out till midnight. It's summer for crying out loud! I sure hope she doesn't keep this crap up for the rest of the summer. I'm seriously contemplating about escaping to Plano to stay with Aunt Shelley till school starts. Like that will ever happen though. My parents think that Shelley is a bad influence. I don't blame them though she kind of is. I open the car door and hop into the passenger seat.

"Jules! I don't know about you but I am ready to get my drink on. I've been waiting for this all week," she says while backing out of the driveway. I like to think of Lois as a party girl. Not that it's a bad thing but Lois likes to go out everything weekend to a party. It just isn't my scene. I would rather stay at home in my room and reading a book, but I do like hanging out with my best friend even if that meant going to a party.

"Hi. Somebody's in a good mood. Do you care to share with me where exactly where we are going?" I know Lois is up to something but I just can't can't put my finger on it.

"Well Julie Taylor if you are so eager to know. We are going to a party at Mike Smith's party where there will be tons of booze and college boys." Mike Smith had graduated from Dillion high a few years ago with a full ride scholarship to play football at UT. He come's back every summer from college to throw parties at his family's lake house.

"I hate to spoil your night Lois but I have to be home by eleven."

"Seriously your mom ruins everything Julie. Your mom is nothing but a party popper!"

"Tell me about it…" For once I actually want to go to a party and

* * *

Here I am at this party sitting over by the beer pong table watching a bunch of jocks waste away while Lois is doing her usual routine flirting with some guy in the corner of the room. I feel out of place and uncomfortable and for that matter I just wanted to drink even more. I finish my drink and get up from where I've been sitting for the past hour and wander into the next room where the bar. Behind the bar I see a guy filling shot glasses with an unknown substance. I walk over and pick up a shot glass not caring what it is I'm about to drink. I take the shot and I immediately feel my face cringed from the burn of the unknown. I don't really care what it is I am drinking. The only alcohol I've ever had is beer and wine coolers. This is a new feeling. The burn of this intoxicating drink is sensational. I pick up another tossing my head back as I throw the unknown into my mouth, feeling the burn as it electrifies my body. I savor this warmth then slam the shot glass onto the table. I feel alive.

"Slow down there," I hear an unfamiliar voice say from behind.

Whipping my head around I catch the hazel eyes of a tall tan brunette. "Who are you my dad?" I grab another shot from the table downing it in from of him. At this point I'm feeling pretty damn good and I don't give a damn who he is. He flashes me a quick smirk and I snatch a beer from the other side of the bar and walk away to hunt down Lois. I can sense his eyes following me out the room. I have to admit he's pretty hot. Those hazel orbs and ripped muscles of his. What am I saying? He's probably way to old for me. Besides he's in college and I'm still in high school.

"Hey there Jules. Are you having a good time? You look like you're feeling pretty good." I put my arm around Lois's shoulder, "I am. I'm feeling pretty damn good." Lois looked across the room where the tall tan brunette is standing. I look over to him and those hazel orbs of his are fixated in our direction.

"It appears to me that you have a stalker. You know he's been staring at you all night." I look over at the brunette catching his eyes as he smiles and then turns his attention to his friends.

"See I told you! Maybe you should go talk to him." I ignore her and turned my attention to the game of beer pong. What is this guy's problem? Has he really been staring at me the whole time or is Lois just saying that to mess with me. Peeking out the corner of my eye and I see him looking this way. I can't help but wonder why he keeps looking over in this direction. I turn my attention back to the game and take a sip of beer.

Later at the party I'm standing next to Lois who talking to the guy she had been flirting with earlier. I look down at my phone and it's almost 10:00. I had stopped drinking about an hour ago and it's clear that Lois was done drinking because her hands are all over this guy. Glancing over to the left of the room I see the hazel eyes standing just a few feet away from me. Still glancing my way every few minutes. I turn back around and tap Lois on the shoulder and she turns towards me. "I think it's about time we go. It's 10:00 and it will take us awhile to get back into town. I don't want to be late getting home. You know how my mom is."

"Can you find someone else to take you home? I'm not read to leave just yet."

Seriously? Lois has done this to me once before which wan't a big deal because we were in town. This is so irritating! She's the one who wanted to come all the way out here to a party when I'm sure that there were plenty of parties in Dillion. Plus she knew I had to be home by eleven. I sigh at her, "Yeah Lois I guess I can find someone here willing to leave the party and take me home. I'll call you tomorrow." As I turn around I see hazel eyes standing in front of me.

"Do you need a ride?" I look at him with confusion. "Sorry I just overheard you and your friend talking." I continue to look at him puzzled. "I'm sorry my name is Jake," he reaches his hand out.

"Julie," I say and shake his hand.

"I was just heading out myself and I don't mind giving you a lift."

My dad has always told me not to take rides from strangers and especially not from tall tan college boys, but in this case I really have no choice but to except his offer. I'll be in even more trouble if I'm late getting home and then I'll have to explain to my parents where I've spent my night. That news won't go over to well and I definatly don't want to be locked away all summer. "Umm… are you sure you don't mind?"

He smiles at me,"No not at all. Just tell me where I need to take you. Come on." I follow him out of the lake house and to his truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Julie's POV**

When we get into Jake's truck we are both quiet. He turns the truck on and heads out onto the dark country road headed towards Dillion. Silence fills the truck making it painfully awkward. _Should I start up a conversation? _I have no clue who this guy is except for his name and that those eyes of his have been glued to me the entire night. He can't be all that bad. After all he was nice enough to offer me a ride home which I couldn't be more grateful for. He's actually very attractive. Maybe he'll give me his number. "Thanks for giving me a ride home."

"You're more than welcome," he says flashing his mysterious hazel orbs my way. God his eyes are gorgeous. How will I ever let those eyes escape my memory? "So Julie do you attend school in Dillion?"

"I do. I'll be a junior this year. I don't ever recall seeing you around Dillion High the past few years."

"That's because I attended high school in Austin. I met Mike at UT through football."

"Explains why you were at the party. You know, my dad is the head coach at Dillion High."

"Well, that must be nice. By the way what were you doing at the party?"

"Being the coaches daughter has its pros and cons. My friend Lois wanted to go so I just tagged along."

"I'm glad you went." I smile at him and lean back against the head rest and gaze out the window while we drive down the dark road.

* * *

Glancing at my phone I see it's getting closer to eleven and we just passed a road sign that says we're ten miles from Dillion. We've been driving for a while now and Jake is suddenly pulling over onto the side of the dark road. I look over to him and he puts the truck into park and turns it off. "What are we doing? Is something wrong with your truck?" He looks at me not answering my questions. "I have to be home really soon." Still he doesn't say a word to me. He's just slowly moving across the seat to me. _Something isn't right here. I have a horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach._ I scoot closer to the door, "What are you doing? Will you please take me home?" Jake puts his hand on my knee working his way up to my thigh and under my skirt. My body starts to tremble with fright as his body leans closer in. "Stop! Get away from me!" Pushing him away tears of fear start forming around my eyes. Quickly I grab my purse and bolt out of his truck. I just want to get home and if that means calling my parents and getting in trouble I don't care suffering the consequences. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial my dad's number. My hands start to shake as I hear the truck door slam and as I turn around Jake is behind me. He yanks my phone out of my grasp and tosses it into the middle of the road where it shatters into pieces. I dart down the road trying to escape him but he tackles me from behind. I start to scream and kick to break free from his tight grip. "What do you want from me?" He pulls me over to the side of his truck and turns me around.

"I want you. Ever since I laid eyes on you tonight I've wanted to get into your panties. Luckily I got my boy to persuade your sweet little friend to stay at the party. Now I can have you all to myself."

"Screw you!" I spit in his face and with that he pulls my head back and bashes my face into his truck three times. Darkness….

Thoughts roam through my mind. _Is this a dream? What is happening? _As my eyes open everything is blurry, my head is throbbing and I feel the gravel of the road beneath my body. I can hardly breath from the strong force that is on top of me kissing my neck. _This cannot be happening to me. Not here, not now, not ever._ Jakes hands roam my body and find there way to the hem of my shirt. He then rips it off exposing my torso to the cool summer air. His hands are now at my breast groping them harshly while his lips touch my ear, "You are mine."

A low whippers flow from my mouth. "Shhh… don't say a word." He moves his lips up to my jawline then to my lips forcing his tongue inside my mouth. I turn my head to the side escaping his mouth's hold and tears start falling down my cheeks. "Please! Please stop!" I'm crying out begging him to stop but he doesn't. He's suddenly straddles me holding my hands down with his knees as he unbuttons his pants pulling them down just enough to release his erection. I know now what is about to happen and I can't do a thing to stop it. He's got me in his hold and no matter how loud I scream and cry no one will hear me down this dark stranded road. I feel his hands linger down underneath my skirt to my panties and he pulls them off. "No! No! Please don't. Please!" Tears

continuously stream down my porcelain skin. I never would have thought my first time would be like this. He starts to part my legs with his knee. I break my hands free from his hold and I start pushing against his chest trying to fight him off, but he just throws them above my head holding them tightly into place and they scrap into the gravel. I know what's coming next. And so it begins.

I gasp for breath as he rams into me. My body reacts in shock and I can feel my legs starting to shake. I continue to cry out for him to stop but he doesn't. Every plea I make he proceeds to thrust deeply and harder. I know that it's only just begun but it feels like hours have gone by. My body is giving out on me. I can no longer put up a fight to stop him from his desire. This was his plan tonight. All along his plan was to find the most vulnerable girl and get his way with her. His hazel orbs look straight into my soul as he's moaning out with pleasure. I shut my eyes and lay here underneath him powerless as he slams in and out of me. I know that I only have a few more minutes left in this world. I want just want my parents to know how much I love them and that I'm sorry for all the things I've done wrong. I've treated them so badly lately. I wish I was as strong as my beautiful strong willed mother. If she was in this situation I know she wouldn't stop fighting. I must fight. "Please…." I beg him one last time and he bangs my head against the pavement. I feel myself drifting off once more as he continues on.

The heaviness that has withheld me has been lifted. I can hear him right above me and I open my eyes. Jake leans down to my level. "I hope you enjoyed that. I will have you again Julie. You are mine."

Those words send shivers down my back. _You are mine. _I am not his. "I'm not yours!"

"Dammit you are mine!" he kicks me in the stomach and knocks the breath out of me. "I will see you soon," and he disappears to the other side of his truck and I hear the engine roar and the lights come on and he slowly pulls away. I'm left here laying on the side of the road praying that somebody drives by and sees me.

Lights appear in my direction as I wither away…

**Please review! I love positive and negative reviews so that I can improve. Let me know if I should continue on with the story. Your thoughts and ideas are accepted! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tami's POV **

Finally my little Gracie girl is asleep. It takes a lot these days to but her to sleep at night. I can't take my eye off my precious angel. She reminds me so much of Julie when she was this age. Where has the time gone? My little girl is all grown up now and doesn't need me anymore. Lately Julie's been rather distant from her father and I. It's such a loss. We were so close before we welcomed Gracie Belle into the family. I want my Jules back and I want to be close with her again. I'll only have 2 more years with her before she goes off to college. I know that it's time that I start letting go a little bit but I don't want to. I kiss my little Gracie goodnight and quietly walk out of her room leaving the door cracked. As I'm walking out into the living room I see that the lights have been turned off and there are a few candles lit. On the coffee table I notice there's two glasses of wine. I feel a pair of warm hands wrap around my waist and I know exactly what my husband is up to. "Honey what do you think you're doing?"

"I thought you and I could have some together time. Gracie is all tucked in and Julie's out with Lois. It's been awhile babe." _It has been exactly four days. _He plants sweet soft kisses along my neck. I turn around kiss his lips pressing my hips to his and it doesn't take long for him to respond. _I sure do know how to arouse my man fast._ I smile against his lips and he picks me up and carries me to the couch. He gently lays me down and caresses my curves. The way his worships my body turns me on. After all these years of marriage we still find ways to spice it up in the bedroom. When I say it never get's old, _it NEVER gets old. _I turn my head to the side as his lips gravitate to my neck and I glance at the clock above the mantle. It's 11:23 and my daughter is still not home.

"Baby as much as I would love to make love to you right now out daughter is past her curfew. She could walk through the front door any minute." I quickly sit up signaling him to do the same.

"You're right… we should move to the bedroom."

"Eric! I'm serious right now. I specifically told her to be home at 11:00 and it's now 11:25. If she knew she was going to be late she should of called us."

"I fully agree with you on that but don't you think it is time we start loosening the reigns a bit? School has just let out for summer and she wants to see her friends before we go on vacation. I am just as concern as you but I trust Julie. She'll be home soon." I curl into his side and his arms wrap around me. "We'll all be close again really soon. This vacation will bring us all close together."

"I have faith that it will. I just want her home." The house phone starts to ring and I start to stand up but he grabs my hand and pulls me back down.

"I'll get it," he kisses my lips. "It's probably Julie. You just sit here and enjoy your wine." I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have a husband as sweet, kind and sexy as he is. I do as he says and I take a sip of my wine and prop my feet up on the couch.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

As I walk into the kitchen to answer the phone I'm hoping that it's Julie calling to ask if she can stay the night at Lois's tonight. Not that I don't want my daughter home but I would love a quiet night with my lovely wife. I love my children very much but there comes a time when we need a night or two were Tami and I spend some quality time together. Before I pick up the phone I look back at my wife and she takes a sip of her wine and smirks at me. I think deep down she's wanting the same thing. "Hey Jules if you're calling to ask permission to stay at Lois's tonight the answer is yes."

"Coach Taylor this is Officer Brad Collins from the Dillion Police Department. I'm sorry to be calling at this hour-"

"Officer Collins if you're calling me to tell me that one of my football players has gotten himself into some kind of trouble it'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Coach it's not about one of your football players," his voice drops and I start to worry. I'm sure that it shows on my face because Tami is off the couch and she's by my side within seconds.

"What's going on Brad?"

"Eric, it's Julie. There has been an accident that's all I can tell you. The ambulance is taking her to Dillion Memorial right now-"

"We are on out way right now!" I hang up the phone and look at my wife. There's nothing but fear and panic in her eyes. I can't quite comprehend the last few minutes. _Eric, it's Julie. There has been an accident- _What kind of accident has there been? Is Julie hurt badly? What has happened? My heart is starting to race as all these thoughts run through my mind. And I know it's not helping my wife as she looks at me for answers. I have to calm myself down so I don't worry her to death. "Tami I need you to get ready. We need to get to the hospital. I'm going to call the neighbors to see if they'll come over and stay with Gracie." I say to her as calmly as possible.

"Eric what's happened?" I don't want her to worry but I can tell that she's terrified.

"Julie has been in an accident." With those five words there's no hesitation.

* * *

We are now pulling into Dillion Memorial. I don't even think it took us ten minutes to get here. They neighbors agreed to stay over at our house with Gracie until my sister arrives tomorrow. Tami and I haven't said a word to each other since we left the house. Her hand is still tightly wrap in mine. I'm in total shock. I want to know what has happened. I want to see my daughter and make sure that she is okay. I park the car into the closes parking spot the hospital entrance. Turning the car off I glance over at Tami who's been holding back tears this entire time and squeeze her hand. I turn the car off and we get out of the car. Grabbing my wife's hand we quickly head into the hospital.

As we enter the hospital I lead us over to the nurses station,"I received a call about my daughter, Julie Taylor. Where is she?"

The nurse looks at her computer screen and the back at us,"They have just arrived with her. If you go down this hallway and follow the signs to the ER someone will asset you there." I don't even say thank you. I just want to get to my daughter.

We make our way down the hall and follow the signs to the ER. As we are walking there are nurses running past us towards the direction we're so eager to get to. The two of us pick up the pace and we set foot in the ER. My wife's hand slips out of mine and all her built up tears find release down her face as she drops to her knees screaming. I look over in the same direction and there she is. There's Julie across the room laying lifeless half clothed and covered in blood. It feels as if God himself is ripping my heart out of my chest. What has happened to my little girl? "My baby!"

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews. I love positive and negative reviews so I know what I need to improve on. I will update as soon as I can. I want to make the next chapter is PERFECT! So please bare with me I might take a couple of days. Feel free to throw out ideas. Also I have received messages asking what Jake looks like. I have posted a link below.**

** /pin/278097345713107358/ **


End file.
